Finding Myself
by AbbiDarlin'OX
Summary: Life doesnt always go the way we want it, and Bella Swan's life certainly hasnt gone the way she hoped it would so far, it's got to the point where she doesnt even know who she is anymore. Follow her as she tries to find herself again... i do not own twilight of any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

For everybody, moving is hard. Whether your moving house, town, state, or even country, the change is hard. Adapting to something different is never easy. I've had to adapt to a lot of changes this past year. And I wont lie and say that it's been easy, because it hasn't, in fact, these changes, they've pretty much ruined me.

The most recent change in my life is moving. I'll be leaving my hometown of New York City tomorrow, to move across the country to Forks, Washington. My father, Charlie Swan, was born and raised in Forks. The small town of Forks consists of merely 3545 people, and is known to be the wettest, coldest town in the continental US.

My mother, Renee Dwyer, was born in Phoenix, Arizona. Renee moved to New York after she finished high school to attend NYU. Mom's dream was to be an English teacher. It was in New York that my mom met my father. Charlie was in his junior year at NYU when mom arrived, and they instantly hit it off. Two years later mom fell pregnant with my older brother, Charlie Jr. Dad had just graduated, and mom was a Junior, it wasn't the best time to have a child, but they did it, and mom still managed to stay in college, resulting in her getting her degree. They decided to stay in the city after college, and mom had Emmett and I when Charlie was 3. Emmett's my twin brother, even being twins, we couldn't be more different.

After having the three of us, mom and dad slowed down for a few years. They married when Emmett and I were one, when they could finally afford it, and are still the same couple that they were all those years ago.

Leaving the city was going to be hard, we all knew that, but it was something that we had to do, mom couldn't stay here anymore, not after everything, so I took one for the team, and made the decision to leave the only home I've ever known behind me…


	2. Chapter 2

We've been in Forks 3 days. We arrived early hours of Friday morning, and it's now Monday. Which can only mean one thing, the first day of school. So here Emmett and I are, stood outside of the rather small building that is Forks High School. As we walked to the office all eyes fell on us, and followed us as we walked. Oh the joys of being the new kids in town.

The Febuary weather here isn't much different to the city, so a change in wardrobe wasn't necessary. Today I had decided on wearing a simple pair of denim skinny jeans, a white crop top and a brown leather jacket, topped off with a pair of high top converse. My naturally long wavy chocolate coloured hair was left down to do its own thing, and I had on a small amount of make up. Emmett was dressed pretty casually too. He wore a pair of dark wash jeans, a white v neck, and a black jacket, topped off with a pair of black Nike trainers.

After Emmett and I got our schedules from the office, we said our goodbye's and headed our separate ways to our first classes. My destination, photography. After about five minutes of searching the now empty halls of Forks High School, I finally found my class.

Upon entering the class everybody turned toward me, but kept up their conversations. The teacher was sat on his desk looking through some papers, while the students talked to their friends from their own desks. I headed straight to the teachers desk and he instantly looked up at me.

"Isabella Swan?" He questioned with a kind smile.

"Just Bella," I said with a nod.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella, I'm Mr Jones," He told me. "Now I assume principal smith asked you to bring in some of your work so I can take a look at it and assess what stage I think your at,"

I nodded as I fished through my brown converse shoulder bag for my photographs. I pulled out the black folder that contained all of my photos and handed it to Mr Jones. On the front of the folder the words 'Bella's Photo's' were written in silver. This folder contained some of my favourite pictures.  
Mr Jones opened the book and nodded in approval at the first picture. It was one of me and my friends Paul, Kia and Ana laying on the grass at central park last summer. It only showed our heads and we were all smiling as I took the picture from above us.

Mr Jones flicked through more of my photos and looked rather pleased with them. A lot of my pictures were of my friends and family, nearly all of them containing Masen. In fact the very last picture in the folder was of Masen smiling at the camera with his cheesy grin, this picture was taken only weeks before the accident…

"These are brilliant Bella," Mr Jones told me as he looked up at me with a smile. "Truly brilliant. Your very talented, you should be proud of these photo's."

"Thanks," I said as I felt my face heat up. I tried to hide behind my hair a little to hide my blush, it was a habit of mine.

"Do you mind if I show these to the class? I think it would be a great inspiration for everybody, you really are quite talented,"

I had to think about that for a minute. Did I really want a bunch of strangers seeing my photo's? Every single picture in that folder meant something to me, they were personal. But I couldn't exactly say no now that he's asked me, so I just nodded.

"Sure, that's fine." I said with a small smile.

He smiled brightly. "Thank you, Bella. Now if you'd just like to take a seat next to Miss Cullen, just over there." He pointed to a desk on the third row. A petit, short black haired girl sat there. She was currently talking to a blonde girl that sat on a desk next to her. I made my way over to the desk, everyone's eyes on me, and sat next to the pixie like girl.

She smiled at me instantly.

"Hi, I'm Alice Cullen…your Isabella right?" She questioned with a bright smile as she extender her hand to me.

"Just Bella…it's nice to meet you Alice," I smiled a small smile as I shook her outstretched hand.

"Well just Bella, I can tell that we're going to be great friends…wait, you do like shopping right?" She asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I like shopping Alice,"

"Great!" She beamed. "Bella this is my friend Rosalie Hale," Alice pointed to the blonde girl that she was previously talking to. She smiled a genuine smile at me, I returned it with a small one of my own.

"It's nice to meet you Bella," She smiled.

"You too, Rosalie," I said.

"Please, call me Rose," She insisted.

"Rose," I said with a nod.

"Right everyone, can I have your attention please…yes Mr Newton that means you too," Mr Jones said capturing our attention. "We have a new student that's joined us today. Now Bella has some work that I'd like to show you all before we kick start the lesson today."

He clasped his folder in my hands. "Now everybody here is very capable at passing photography this year, however, some of you don't put in as much effort as you could. These-,"

The classroom door opened then and in walked three boys. All three of the boys wore red and white football jackets. Clearly they were jocks. One of them caught my eye out of all of them though. We was beautiful, and obviously he knew this by the cocky crooked grin he had plastered across his face. He had the strangest bronze coloured hair. It was very messy, but in a good way, it made his piercing green eyes stand out more too. I looked away before he could catch me staring though.

"Ah gentlemen, how kind of you to join us, take your seats," Mr Jones ordered them. "So which one of you cares to enlighten me as to why you are late to my class?"

The bronze haired boy spoke up. "Overslept, sir."

"Mr Cullen, you use that excuse every time that your late to my class. All three of you can serve a detention on Friday." Cullen? Like Alice Cullen? I thought to myself.

"That's my doofus of a brother Edward," Alice answered my unspoken thought. I chuckled slightly.

"Now, where were we," Mr Jones spoke up. "Ah yes, Bella's photos." He opened up the folder and turned the book toward us showing everybody the first picture of me and my friends. "This is the standard of work that I want you all to be on at the end of this course. Not only is the detail in this photo perfect, but the emotion pouring out of it is fascinating. Where were these pictures taken Bella?"

I blushed furiously as everyone turned to look at me expectantly, including Edward.

"Urm…Central Park, sir," I told him as I tried to hide behind my hair.

"Your from New York?" He questioned curiously as he turned to the next photo. This one was of Emmett and I on our 16th birthday blowing out our birthday cake. We both wore birthday hats and had grins plastered on both of our faces.

"Yeah," I said quietly and he nodded as he showed everyone the rest of my photo's, commenting on them as he went along. Everyone must have noticed that Masen was in almost every photo. There were photos of him on his own, photo's of me and him, photos of him with the family and even my friends.

"For this weeks assignment I want you all to produce a photo that holds emotion of some sort, and it must include you in it. You can edit it how you like, but I want it on my desk this time next week. Class dismissed." Mr Jones said.

"What lesson do you have next Bella?" Alice asked as we packed our things away.

"Urm…English with Mr Varner." I said as I looked down at my schedule.

"I have that class," Rose spoke up. "Come on, we can walk together."


End file.
